Amnesia
by Levihat
Summary: Levi wakes up in a hospital, with no memory, no clue what happened. All he knows is that a doctor who claims to have found him is supposed to help him.


O estranho

Ele acorda se sentindo estranho. Ele não tem ideia de onde ele está? Ou porque sua cabeça está doendo. Ou seu corpo está doendo.

Ele olha para cima e a luz brilhante do teto arde nos olhos dele. Onde estou? Ele pensa.

\- ... oh! - Uma mulher de branco corre de onde vinha, deixando a porta aberta.

Ele fica com medo. O que é este lugar? O que está acontecendo?! Quem é esta mulher?!

Ele tenta se levantar e olhar para fora, mas seu corpo dói muito. Ele fica tonto tentando se mover.

\- Não se levante, criança. Isso quebrará suas suturas. - um homem grande e loiro aparece atrás dele a mulher de branco de antes.

Quem são essas pessoas?

Ele parece melhor para o homem de jaleco branco, deve ser o médico, o homem é alto, com cabelos loiros perfeitamente penteados, olhos azul-cobalto brilham para ele. A mulher é pequena, ruiva e assustada ... por que ela está com medo?

O que é esse cheiro?

Ele se sente enjoado. Ele sabe quem tem algo importante para lembrar.

\- ... evi ... Levi? ... Levi? - o homem ligou várias vezes. Sua mente estava nadando no vazio.

\- Médico. Você acha que ele tem sequelas?

\- Possivelmente. Ele estava em um estado ... - O médico para de falar quando o garoto na cama parece finalmente levá-lo até lá - É um milagre que você esteja vivo, Levi. Me diga você...

\- Quem é Levi? - a voz dele era estranha aos ouvidos dele; minha voz, para ele, era a primeira vez que ele ouvia sua voz.

A loira e a ruiva se olham.

Ele cheira novamente. Forte e azedo. Vem da mulher ...

\- Petra. Deixe a equipe de ressonância saber que eu vou levar o paciente Levi em uma hora. E prepare minha sala de exame, farei um exame completo depois da ressonância.

\- Sim senhor.

A mulher olha nervosa para ele e sai correndo.

O homem loiro o observa em silêncio. Seu estômago dói ainda mais com esse homem olhando para ele. Ele sente algo peculiar vindo desse estranho.

\- Levi?

Ele olha até a cabeça doer. O homem se aproxima para não precisar se esforçar.

\- Meu nome é Levi?

O médico franze a testa para a pergunta.

\- Você não lembra. Erwin diz meio pensativo, meio analisando algo em sua mente.

Ele tenta sacudir a cabeça, mas deixa a visão embaçada.

\- Não. - ele suspira.

\- Lembra quem eu sou?

\- Eu deveria?

\- ...sim eu acho. - A loira leva tempo, mas responde e complementa - Você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu com você? Por quê você está aqui?

\- Não.

Então o cheiro fica mais forte, mais pesado e sufocante, ele sabe agora, esse homem está deixando escapar algo estressante no ar.

Ele engasga e seu corpo palpita. De repente, o sentimento de desconforto e sufocando desaparece do ambiente.

\- Meu nome é Erwin. Dr. Erwin Smith e comandante do Exército Militar Paradis ... Eu não trabalho em um hospital, trabalho no campo. Mas um mês atrás, eu encontrei você por acaso ... você estava meio morto deitado na beira da estrada, mas eu sinto seu cheiro, eu ... trouxe você até aqui, um amigo me permitiu ficar aqui mesmo sem ser pessoal e cuide de você pessoalmente ...

\- Então como você sabe meu nome? Nós nos conhecíamos antes?

O médico sorri com um mini-diamante colocando a mão no bolso, ele tira um cartão de plástico do casaco branco.

\- Isso foi tudo o que estava com você. - Seu celular estava quebrado e não havia nada perto de você. - Erwin mostra o cartão.

Ele levanta a mão para pegar o objeto, mas para ver o braço enfaixado e os dedos machucados. Ele olha para o outro braço, também enfaixado e com acesso venoso, ele também percebe que todo o seu peito está enfaixado. É por isso que dói.

\- O que aconteceu comigo? ele sussurra.

\- Eu não sei. Você foi espancado ou algo que parece, e aparentemente você foi deixado onde eu te encontrei porque eles achavam que você provavelmente já estava morto. Sua identidade estava dentro da capa do seu celular ...

Ele pega o cartão e lê.

Nome: Levi Ackerman

Nascimento: 25/12 Idade: 17 anos

Cidade natal: Paradis

Classe: 1 ° (Sina)

Dinâmica: Omega (macho)

Tipo: + AB

\- Eu não entendo ... eu ...

\- Não force a si mesmo se você não lembrar, você vai lembrar, acalme-se, será um processo natural.

\- Mas ...

\- É de se esperar. Parece-me que você tem perda de memória temporária, teve traumatismo craniano leve, e a última ressonância mostrou que você não sofreu danos cerebrais ... então sua perda de memória não será permanente. - o médico se aproxima - Não se preocupe, você é jovem e vai se recuperar facilmente. E desde que te encontrei, é minha responsabilidade cuidar de você e de sua recuperação e levá-lo para casa quando encontrarmos sua família. - O médico estende a mão, e ele sabe por que, ele entrega o cartão ao médico e a loira o guarda no bolso novamente - Você é menor de idade, e apesar de sua posição social descrita na sua identificação, não consegui encontrar sua família membros por não terem nenhuma descrição sobre eles ... Eu estava esperando que você pudesse dizer quem eles são.

A mente de Levi gira, ele não tem ideia de quem, muito menos quem são seus familiares ou se é dono de um deles.

Eu tenho família? Sua cabeça latejava com lacunas roendo sua celebração. Posição social? O que isso significa? Classe? Dinâmica? O que é tudo isso ?!

\- Ei ... você está se sentindo mal? Não se force. - O médico estende a mão e toca a testa dele gentilmente - eu sei que isso é demais ... durma, descanse um pouco mais.

Ele começou a se sentir desconfortável com a remoção do médico. Sua cabeça ficou pesada e ele ficou subitamente entorpecido, no entanto, ele pôde ver a loira puxando a seringa do cateter enquanto ele aplicava algo e colocava o objeto no bolso. Ele pode estar alucinando sobre a droga, mas para ele, depois que o médico o medicou, o homem se aproximou e sussurrou algo, algo que Levi não conseguiu identificar porque estava tão grogue, mas a sensação de seus lábios rondando sua testa, foi significativo e confuso ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
